Bonding processors can be used to combine the functionality of two modems (e.g., DSL modems) into a system that appears as one modem to an end user.
Previous bonding processor implementations resulted in bonding processor buffer overflows when retransmission requests were initiated.
What is needed are methods and systems for preventing bonding processor buffers from overflowing without causing a significant reduction in data rate.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.